Swallowed Whole
by DocMcRegals
Summary: My take on how things will end with Sam's sister...a prelude to 'What If/If Only' and 'Suddenly' Rated M for sexual references


"**Swallowed Whole"**

**Okay, So I'm just gonna be quick and to the point: It's a fanfic based on how we all know the whole Sam/Corinne storyline is gonna end, though I wish they would just add Anika Noni Rose to the cast-because I'd love to see how that would play out, but we all know Shonda Rhimes is gonna kill Corinne off or have her run away or something so, here's how I think it should end and how it could possibly reunite Addisam…think of it as like the prelude to 'What if/If Only' and 'Suddenly'…almost like…season 5's finale**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

6 times. 6 times he's made her cum, moaning and screaming his name each time, gripping the sheets, hands clawing at his back, toes curling, her eyes rolling backward her breathing heavy, jagged almost as she's panting his name begging him for 'more' as her moans becoming louder and louder with each thrust. 6 times he has allowed himself to revel in the beauty that is Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery. 6 times he's pumped himself (using his hands, his mouth…and her favorite part about him- his penis) in and out of her, hitting all of the spots he knows drive her wild as her legs wrapped around his waist or her hands ran up and down his chest as he firmly holds her waist as she skillfully moves up and down on his length. As she lies beside him, well actually on top of him, completely worn out from sex, he feels nothing and neither does she. But together they fill the emptiness of each other's void. Him because his sister is now finally gone, and guiltily he feels happy about it; her because she wasn't able to save his sister.

"I'm sorry, that I couldn't save her" she says quietly

"Its okay Addison, I know you tried"

"But I didn't try hard enough Sam…if I had only swam a little bit faster, maybe I could've…"

"Addison, you were fighting against an unbearable storm out there; you had the wind, the rain, the current…Addison you could've died trying to save her"

"Are you gonna be okay, Sam?"

"I'm glad she's dead"

"What?" she says mustering up the little energy she has left to partially sit up and look him in the eye

"I said I'm glad she's dead…I know she's my sister but…I'm glad"

"Sam, you couldn't possibly mean…"

"I do; it was hard enough having to live with the fact that she'd run off from us, from my mom and me and not seeing her for 20 years, but then…having her show up again, after all those years…it was tiring Addison, having to take care of her, having to constantly watch her…it was too much for me and…I'm glad she's dead" he says, shaking his head over and over again before he breaks down in sobs causing Addison to roll them over so that she's now cradling him in her arms as he mourns the loss of his sister and she feels the guilt over not being able to spare him of anymore pain…

Flashback:

_This has become a habit for her; being unable to sleep at nights. She almost thinks that it was almost as if he were the driving force that caused her brain to shut down. She had convinced herself that laying in his arms listening to his breathing had somehow magically lulled her to sleep at nights. Now, she's unable to sleep, well she sleeps, but…not as comfortably as she had before with him there. She's standing out on her balcony, staring at the dark sky and the equally dark waves which so perfectly intertwine together that its almost hard to tell where which ends and the other begins. It's a perfect picture to paint, if she were a painter, but she's not. Her eyes move towards a figure emerging from Sam's house, Corinne. Something's different about her though tonight, it's almost as if she's in a trance or something._

"_Corinne?" she calls out, but she can't hear her as she heads towards the water. Addison stands watching her a few moments more until she notices her treading deeper out into the water; this is when she takes action, hastily heading downstairs and out onto the deck where she sees that Corinne has treaded out deep enough into the water to where she's floating. She sheds her robe and treads out into the water after the woman. _

"_Corinne! Corinne come back!" she shouts as she hears thunder starting to roll, great she thinks as she swims closer to her. For some reason, Corinne is now swimming-away from her, almost as if she doesn't want to be caught and brought back to Sam's._

"_Corinne Stop!" Addison calls out as she's swimming faster; thankfully she learned to swim as a child-a requirement of her father's that she and Archer become swimmers, excellent swimmers at that. From a distance, she can hear Sam calling out for her, apparently having woken up to find his sister gone. Slowly the rain drizzles into the water, then almost in a flash; it's a torrential down pouring of rain, making it almost impossible to see as she continues to try and look around for Corinne. The waves of the water have started making it difficult for her to swim any faster and she slightly starts to panic as a wave sends her underwater. Once she comes up she can see Corinne now lying on her back, floating towards one of the buoys, giving Addison a chance to swim towards her, stopping her from floating any further._

"_Let Go of me!" Corinne shrieks_

"_Corinne its me! Its Addison!" she tells her but Corinne continues to fight against her_

"_Corinne stop!" she says as they continue to struggle a few minutes more before Corinne frees herself from Addison's grasp and heads out further into the current. Before Addison can reach her, a large wave overtakes her, pulling her further out into the pacific ocean…_

_The coast guard finds Addison and pulls her into their boat and into the arms of Sam as she cries and shakes hysterically, partly from watching Corinne die and from the freezing temperatures of the water. She's taken to St. Ambrose where she's treated and Sam takes her home-back to his place._

"_Sam I'm so sorry" she says as he ushers her inside shortly after going next door to grab her some warm clothes _

"_Its okay Addison" he says reassuringly _

"_No it's not okay, I saw her, I saw the wave and I…I did nothing" she whispers_

"_Addison, hey look at me, Addie it's not your fault; you did everything you could. I know if you could've you would have brought Corinne back safely, back home to me, I know that Addison, so please Addie, don't blame yourself" he tells her as he lovingly wraps her arms around her, holding her close to him before leaning down to softly kiss her lips_

"_Sam…" she says breathily as the kiss has intensified greatly as his hands are already trying to pull her top off_

"_Please Addison, just for tonight, please Addie" she can hear the desperation in his voice, his wanting to forget his sister's dead, so she helps him and together they forget. The go to a place where all is right in the world, where there are no dead sisters, no dead mothers and their lesbian lovers, no guilt, no regret, no cheating, no aborted babies, they exist in a perfect utopia of only Sam-and-Addison…they help each other forget their pain 6 times…_

The next morning she quietly slips out of his bed and out of his arms and heads to her own house, just like she did many, many weeks ago, because even though Corinne is dead, still nothing has changed between them…

Several weeks later…

She's a mess as usual. Addison Forbes Montgomery was miserable. She was a woman in her 40's, still not pregnant after 2 rounds of IVF, and alone. She sat out on her deck late one night, glass of wine in her hand, curled up on a lounger, with a blanket draped around her shoulders.

"How the hell did I end up alone? I mean I had Derek, but I cheated on him with Mark, I had Mark but I aborted his kid, then I had Sam, who didn't want kids…how the hell did my life get so complicated?" she asked herself

"I never said I didn't want kids Addison" Sam said as he walked onto her deck and sat on the lounger beside her

"You said quote 'I already have a child and a grandchild'"

"And I also said that I wanted us to get used to each other as a couple first, before we thought about kids"

"I couldn't wait Sam"

"You could have, but you're selfish and you have to have things your way…its one of the things that infuriates me about you, but its also one of the things I love about you…you always get your way"

"Not always"

"Addison, if you had just waited, I would have eventually came around to the idea, I mean Maya had just given birth to Olivia…my 16 year old daughter had gotten pregnant and married, all in the same year, and on top of that she and my grandchild almost died, you should've known that I wouldn't want to jump up and say 'yeah Addie, we should definitely have a baby', you couldn't have thought that after the year I'd had with Maya"

"But I did…I did think you'd want a baby with me Sam; you talked so much about how you wanted to be with me and that nothing would break us up, then you kiss your ex wife while I'm away grieving my dead mother, and then you refuse to give me the one thing I want more than anything in the world"

Sam sat quiet for a few moments, before speaking again

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry Addison. Look, baby, I love you, I love you more than anything in the world, and I do I want to be with you… this separation, us being apart its killing me, seeing you with Jake, it upsets me…I'm sorry that I dismissed what you wanted…I know you've wanted a kid more than anything in the world and I want to give you that, it's just…I just want to be with you for a while Addison, just you… I want us to get stronger as a couple, I want us to find our footing, find our ground as Sam-and-Addison, then we can have a baby, maybe a couple of babies"

"A couple of babies?"

"I want to give you babies Addison, but I want the timing to be right"

"When Sam? When's the timing going to be right?"

"When the time is right we'll know"

"I really do miss you Sam"

"I know, I miss you too" he said pulling her in for a kiss, a very hot an heated kiss as she stood up and lead him to her bedroom where she made love to him as if he were the only man in the world, because in Addison's mind, he was. Little did she know some 6 weeks later that one night would be the start to the very future she only thought existed somewhere in her dreams, a life with Sam and…a baby…


End file.
